Dlaczego kura przeszła przez ulicę
by Alumfelga
Summary: Postacie "The Vampire Diaries" odpowiadają na to pytanie. Humor. Aktualizacje planowane po każdym zakończonym sezonie.
1. Dlaczego kura przeszła przez ulicę

Dlaczego kura przeszła przez ulicę?

Abby Bennett: Zaczekaj, kuro, ucieknę z tobą!

Alaric: Więcej z tobą nie piję, Damon. Zwłaszcza trunków skradzionych nieżywym wampirom w bliżej nieokreślonym wieku. Zwłaszcza tym, które chciały cię zabić. I w które sam wpakowałem kołek.

Anna: Nie mam z tą kurą nic wspólnego, chcę tylko odnaleźć moją matkę.

Bill Forbes: To nie jej wina, że jest kurą, ale nie może tak sobie przechodzić przez ulicę, kiedy chce. Gdybym był jej ojcem, zaraz bym jej tego oduczył.

Bonnie: To wszystko przez Damona.

Bonnie (s3): Nawet kura zostaje więcej czasu ekranowego niż ja. Założę się, że nie śpi pod mostem, pewnie ma nawet własny kurnik.

Carol Lockwood: Kury są częścią historii naszego pięknego miasta. Pierwsze kury przybyły tu razem z rodzinami Założycieli. Bez tych wyjątkowych zwierząt Mystic Falls nie byłoby takie samo…

Caroline: Poważnie, Stefan, kura? Mam polować na kury? Zmieniłam zdanie, chcę, żeby to Damon uczył mnie, jak być wampirem.

Damon: Przeszła, bo stałem po drugiej stronie. Nawet kury nie mogą mi się oprzeć.

Damon (s1): Chcecie zobaczyć sztuczkę? Oto kura… a oto wampirza kura. I co, braciszku, przebiłem twoje wiewiórki?

Elena: To wszystko moja wina!

Elijah: Ta kura jest pod moją ochroną. Zawarłem z nią umowę i jeśli ktoś ją skrzywdzi, będzie mieć ze mną do czynienia.

Esther: Nie życzę jej źle, ale jej krew jest mi potrzebna do powstrzymania moich dzieci przed rozprzestrzenieniem na cały świat ptasiej grypy.

Finn: Na pewno chciała się zabić. Trzeba było jej pozwolić.

Giuseppe Salvatore: Na wszelki wypadek podajcie jej werbenę. Na pewno coś wie i założę się, że spiskuje z wampirami.

Isobel: Ciekawe, czy można nauczyć kurę francuskiego…

Jenna: Wampiry, wilkołaki, czary, a teraz kury? O czym jeszcze mi nie mówicie?

Jeremy: Jaka kura? Ja już nie biorę! I nie widzę żadnych kur ani kurzych duchów!

John Gilbert: Eleno, nie zadawaj się z kurami! Są niebezpieczne, mają pazury i atakują kogo popadnie, zwłaszcza posiadaczy magicznych pierścieni. Witaj, Damon, ładną mamy dziś pogodę, prawda?

Jules: Świat jest bardzo niebezpieczny dla samotnych kur, Tyler. Właśnie dlatego powinieneś trzymać się z nami.

Katherine: Tyle się mówi, co przyzwoita kura powinna, a czego nie powinna robić. A ja mówię: żadnych zasad! Niech ludzie giną, a kury przechodzą przez ulicę. Ostatecznie i tak liczy się tylko Stefan.

Klaus: Ja jej kazałem. Jestem hybrydą, wszyscy muszą mnie słuchać!

Klaus 2: Akurat mnie obchodzi jakaś kura. A-kura-t, łapiecie? Jestem taki zabawny!

Kol: Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby takiej kurze przyłożyć kijem bejsbolowym…

Logan Fell: Dlaczego ona może chodzić po słońcu, a ja nie?

Liz Forbes: Ta kura zachowywała się podejrzanie. Zwołajmy zebranie Rady, Damon będzie wiedział, co robić.

Mason Lockwood:. Ta kura nadepnęła na mnie, żądam przeprosin. A tak w ogóle, to jestem tu, żeby pomóc Tylerowi.

Matt: Kura? Jestem kelnerem, nie kucharzem. Jeśli niczego nie zamawiała, to nie moja sprawa.

Meredith: Hmm, dziwnie zachowujące się kury? To mi przypomina pewną historię sprzed stu lat. Sprawdźmy, czy nie nosiła jakiejś biżuterii...

Mikael: Tym razem uciekła przed moim kołkiem. Następnym razem na pewno cię dopadnę, tchórzu!

Pan Tanner: Nie wiem, ale jeśli opuszcza lekcje, będzie mieć ze mną do czynienia.

Rebekah: Debatujecie nad jakąś głupią kurą, a kto przejmie się mną? Jej nikt nie wbił noża w grzbiet. Hej, to nawet nie jest kura Pierwotna! Przegapiłam tańce, czy to nic nie znaczy?

Richard Lockwood: Rozumiem, skąd tu wilki, ale żeby kury? Czyżby to miasto miało jakieś tajemnice, o których nikt mnie nie poinformował?

Rose: Ta kura jest pewnie szpiegiem Klausa. Niech mu przekaże, że mam dla niego doppelgängera.

Rose-duch: Widzisz więc, Jeremy, że Elena w końcu będzie gotowa, by, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli, przejść na drugą stronę drogi. Musisz ją wspierać.

Sage: Kura nie jest do jedzenia, kura jest dla przyjemności.

Stefan: To była jej decyzja. Musimy ją uszanować.

Stefan Ripper: krewkrewkrewkrewkrewkrew…

Tyler: W którą stronę pobiegła? Klaus ostatnio marnie wygląda i zażyczył sobie rosół na wzmocnienie. Zaraz cię złapię, ty głupi ptaku!

Vanessa: Jestem pewna, że Isobel prowadziła badania na temat znaczenia kur w folklorze, zaraz poszukam…

Vicky: Nawet kura dokądś doszła, a ja? Moje życie nie ma sensu, żadnej drogi ani… dragi, kto mi pożyczy na dragi?

Zach: Wujku Stefanie, czy miałeś z tą kurą coś wspólnego? Nie powinieneś był wracać do Mystic Falls, burzysz tylko spokój mieszkańców i ich kur.


	2. Kura znów przekracza ulicę

_A/N: Nadszedł czas, aby to pytanie zadać postaciom, które pojawiły się w czwartym sezonie serialu. Ponadto, co by było, gdyby główni bohaterowie mieli odpowiedzieć jeszcze raz? _

* * *

Dlaczego kura znów przeszła przez ulicę? Sezon 4

Alexander: Przepraszam, ale jestem zajęty. W jedenastowiecznych Włoszech nie nauczyli mnie o bombach na dotyk, muszę też podłapać trochę współczesnego języka, póki znów żyję.

April: Nie pamiętam żadnej przechodzącej kury! Ile razy mnie zauroczyliście? A przy okazji – nie widzieliście przypadkiem Rebeki?

Charlotte: Damon, co prawda byłeś wtedy pijany i mówiłeś trochę nieskładnie, ale sam twierdziłeś, że z Katherine rzucałeś kurą w płot. Myślałam, że będziesz zadowolony, jeśli przyniosę ci kurę. Co mówisz? Że z nią _trafiłeś_ jak _kulą_ w płot? Zaraz wracam, pójdę poszukać armaty…

Connor: *poprawia rękawiczkę z werbeną i próbuje uścisnąć kurze łapę* Porozmawiajmy o tym, jak niecodzienna była ta eksplozja na farmie…

Hayley: To niemożliwe. Nie mogę być ciąży z kurą. Nie ma opcji. Ani od niej wsparcia, ani pieniędzy, a tu jeszcze czarownice mówią, że to wbrew naturze i chcą mnie zabić. Chyba wolałam jednak kręcić z Tylerem!

Marcel: Moje kury to twoje kury, Klaus, jak długo to ja trzymam jaja.

Ojciec Bonnie: Kury nie mogą sobie tak po prostu przechodzić przez ulicę. To miasto potrzebuje paru nowych zasad.

Pastor Young: Przykro mi, ale musiałem wypuścić wszystkie zwierzęta, moja farma była potrzebna miastu w innym celu. Wierzcie mi, biegające na wolności kury są niczym w porównaniu ze złem, które nadejdzie!

Vaughn: (ze szkockim akcentem) Każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie. Kury przebiegają przez ulice, a ja zabijam wampiry.

Will: Z Damonem naprawdę trzeba negocjować każde słowo, jeśli się nie chce, żeby potem był bałagan. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie zostawiał za sobą stosy ciał i przerażone kury.

Shane: Nie mam nic wspólnego z żadną kurą, ja w ogóle nic nie wiem, o niczym. Co, to jajko w mojej kieszeni? Ja mam po prostu dziwne hobby. Hej, spójrzcie tam, czy to nie Silas? *zwiewa*

Silas: Nie wiedzieliście, że to byłem ja, prawda? Ha, mogę być, kim zechcę, nawet zwykłą kurą. A teraz mówcie, gdzie jest lekarstwo?!

* * *

Bonnie(s4): Jestem wystarczająco silna, żeby zatrzymać biegnącą kurę! Dam radę! Duchy ciemności, przodkowie, wszystkie możliwe siły, przyzywam was! … O, kurczę.

Caroline(s4): *wyciąga telefon* Klaus, musisz coś zrobić, przed chwilą o mało nie potrąciła mnie kura! Dasz wiarę? Co za bezczelność! Aha, jak już przyjeżdżasz mi na ratunek, to przywieź mi jakąś kieckę. Idę na zakupy i nie mam w co się ubrać.

Damon(s4): Wszyscy mówią, że nigdy nie było żadnej kury i tylko mi się wydawało. A co, jeśli mają rację i ta kura wcale nie jest prawdziwa?

Elena(s4): Przebrałam się za lisa i wypędziłam wszystkie kury z kurnika. I don't care!

Jeremy(s4): Ciekawe, czy kura by zrozumiała, że czasem mam ochotę zabić swoją siostrę. Dosłownie.

Matt(s4): O nie, mój obiad! A jeszcze się nie nauczyłem obsługi mikrofalówki u Lockwoodów…

Stefan(s4): To przez sire bond. Nie ma mowy, żeby kura przebiegła przez tę wielką, ruchliwą drogę z własnej woli, gdy obok ma drugą, spokojną. Zrobiono jej pranie mózgu, ale ja ją uleczę!


End file.
